Bambi 3 book 2
by Finsher
Summary: This is a unofficial sequel to Greatmarta's Bambi 3 the way of the deer. That story made 9 chps. and ended in 2008-09. The story was unfinished, and left a bunch of unanswered questions, that need to be answered. So who shall inherit the throne?(Uncanon, this means Unoffical this doesn't really happen in the story.) Story is fixed enjoy. Review, fav. and follow. MAJOR HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: RE:(UPDATE: I HAVE FIXED THIS I CAN'T GET THE FORMAT TO BE DOUBLED SPACE SO IF ITS HARD TO READ, I DID WHAT I COULD.) I am the author of this fan fiction, I based it off a famous fanfic long abandon. The previous one hasn't been updated for about 6 years and  
><strong>** it didn't go to far some things were left unanswered, so I am here to answer them for you. I saw the public wanted more, but the author her self has been  
>offline for four years, her last login looks to be 2010. Its 2014 know. (All credit of Bambi characters go to Walt Disney, and the fiction characters you find through 1-9 are the previous author-Greatmarta. This story plot also goes to Greatmarta. Thank you Marta for a great story I don't know what happened to you, but this story was fantastic I hope your ok. Listen I know I could get into copyright troubles, but this is a unoffical sequel, and its not my intentions to steal and take credit for everything( I pro. won't take credit for anything.) I want to let the public have a satisfying ending, Im making the fanfic based on one in my own creation the plot and twist will stay the same. I will add some of my own ideas in.) My last note before you read this fanfic. Wacth the movies, Bambi's one and two if you don't know what they are, and read Greatmartas to get on track.) Heres the links of the movies: movies-online/bambi-4029 Bambi 2: ( after part 1's over hit the pics that they have 2,3,4 HINT: they will have bambi on them.) **

**Heres Greatmarta's official story that was never completed: . s/3197647/1/Bambi-3-The-way-of-the-deer (Know hers for the story.)**

Chp.1 This is my territory

After Bambi's family, and Ronno's said goodbye to each other, a huge massive storm hit, forcing Bambi to stay with his own family, and not being able to help Ronno's get home.

Ronno was on his own defending a new stray fawn named Hali, his mate Rea, and his son Roga. Rea was bitten by a Howler on her leg, and it clawed almost her whole ear off. Rea's wounds are bleeding badly, Ronno notice her mate was getting worse, she had barely any little strength in her, but it was a miracle she had enough to support herself a bit. Ronno was on her right side, aiding her as they went through the forest. He had to get them home to their den, or they would all be in danger.

They were deep in the forest heading up a hill, until they heard the howler, it was howling nearby. Rea was terrified," Ronno its close." "It's smelling your blood, hurry we need to get home."

Hali heard the howl, and hid underneath her foster moms legs, shaking in fear. "Mommy, mommy!" "Its ok Hali we won't let it harm you." Rea nuzzled the gray skinny deer.

Roga was walking along side of his mother, and he saw his mother nuzzling a runt, and he thought "She would steal everything from me in my life, my friends, my family, she'll get all the food, she will get all the attention to. She already turned my parents against me, got my mother hurt just for trying to save that skinny gray doe's life, my mother gave that runt the opportunity to escape. BUT NO! She didn't even try, and my mother almost died and would have, until my father showed up.

Frustration built up inside Roga, the more he thought about it. Until the gray-green eyed fawn burst out saying, "KNOW WE ARE TAKING THIS RUNT HOME, AND SHE ALMOST GOT US ALL KILLED!"

Ronno, and Rea both looked at Roga angered with him, Hali started crying.

Rea start's yelling at her son,"Roga didn't your father tell you to keep your mouth shut about it for the rest of the night, and look what you did. She's crying!"

Ronno:"I did, and knows not the time Roga, GO! KNOW!"

Roga:"Yes Daddy" Roga walked in front of his father, Ronno glared at his son with disappointment.

Ronno:"We must hurry the den's nearby Rea, come on." Ronno got everyone moving fast as he could. They all finally made it to the den Ronno shouts:"Theres the den; inside know." (Everyone starts walking in.)

Ronno got his family settled in. Some time past, and Ronno watched as the storm ended "I'll keep watch, everyone stay here, Roga when I come back we are going to have a serious talk, Rea you to." Ronno left into the gloomy misty night as the rained ended.

Hali got up, and ran out bursting into tears while shouting for her new Dad, "Daddy! Daddy! Dadddeeeey, don't go." She nuzzled him. Ronno was mad and wanted to yell at her, for not listening to him, but he couldn't for she was just an innocent little doe.

Rea knew that Hali ran out there, and Ronno would havce been mad. So she called out to Hali. "Hali come here", Rea called. Hali looked towards the den, and then back at Ronno, Ronno commanded, "Hali the den." She looked up at him, crying with tears coming down her face. The Buck standing his ground not to give in to her affection, and again told her "no I cannot stay." "Hali Come here."Rea called out. Ronno shouted "the den KNOW!" He shoted at her, and standing his ground. Hali returned crying, all the way to the den. Rea saw Hali coming in crying, hoping her new dad would come back and stay. Rea spoke "come lay down next to mommy." Hali laid downed next to her mother, with tears slowly dripping down from her eyes.

Roga saw his mother nuzzling her, and Hali's so-called "pity" from his family to her, and he hated it. He got up and yelled,"listen up, you skinny coward this is my home, my family, and my spot that you're in, and my territory, and if you think.

Rea: "Roga!" His mother interrupted. " I am in charge here, and this my'n and your father's home you live with us, until you can live on your on. You have no idea what she's been through. So you can lay over there in the corner for the rest of the night." "But mommy!" "No BUTS, go!" Roga laid in the corner nearby his mother and went to sleep.

Rea kissed the crying fawn put her head over the young fawn, Hali cuddled in deep as she could to Rea, and went straight to sleep. Rea thought how life would be and what would happen between Roga, and Ronno with Hali around.

**Author's Note: I know my 1st authors note was long. I'm planning on doing the sec chp. real soon. Ill tell you what it ill be about in alittle bit. I'm going to caplitzed this so I don't get any Copyright crap going on. THIS WAS NOT MY INTENTION TO "STEAL" AND TAKE CREDIT FOR GREATMARTAS WORK. ILL BE LINKING HER PROFILE TO THE CHPS. I TAKE NO CREDIIT TO THE STORIES SHE MADE, I DO TAKE CREDIT TO SOME OF THIS STUFF IN BOOK 2.(NOT ALL OF IT SOME MOSTLY GOES TO GREATMARTA.) BTW THIS IS A UNOFFICAL SEQUEL TO HER STORY, ITS A SEC BOOK. ILL ONLY TAKE THIS DOWN IF THE AUTHOR HERSELF TELLS ME TO. I hope you guys like this, ONE THING WHAT I WILL TAKE CREDIT FOR IS MY GRAMMER, AND SOME OF THE IDEAS I ADD ON TO THE STORY, SO PLZ DO REVIEW THE STORY AND MY GRAMMER. Tell me how you like i and what to do with the emotions of the animals make Ronno more aggresive, Rea i don't know I want to make slight changes to the characters personalities. I will change up he story a little. I want to be honiest best way I can. Ok I want to start doing sneek peaks. I can't sho one this min but give you a taste on what it ill be. Sec chp. will have Bambi, and his family, Ronno's family may show up for awhile, and Bambi will be wondering who to give the heir to the throne to, and he will work with his son Lato this time. See you guys soon.**

**Disclaimers: Walt Disney characters are not mine, The fanfics in this chp. and Including Lato and Lila (except Ronno.) are not mine. **

**Purpose of this is for closure, and entertainment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: RE ALL OF IT: Ok guys, I appreciate the views, so far 16. I wasn't expecting these kind of views in short time, because its like Bambi category is dead. Again this is a uncanon story. (All characters currently in the story go to Walt Disney, and GreatMarta.) If anyone is reading this let me know about mispuncated, misspelled words, or bad grammer. I'm using word pad ,cause the computer I have never came with any word. If I can get 50 followers I can do my special events I have planned. (As in let one of you guys make a chp. Christmas special's, easter, etc. You get the point.) I STARTED THIS STORY FOR PEOPLE TO HAVE A ENDING/TO SHOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IN THE DEER'S LIFE. I NEED TO MAKE SOME CHANGES TO WHAT I SAID IN THE LAST CHP. IF GREATMARTA CONTINUE'S HER STORY, I WILL HAVE TO TAKE IT DOWN. SO THERE IS NO CONFLICT, (I HIGHLY DOUBT FOR A LONG WHILE) AND SOME OTHER REASONS THAT I MAY NEED TO TAKE DOWN, TO MANY TO LIST. IF YOU WANT IT TO STAY UP, I NEED YOU, THE PUBLIC TO SIDE WITH ME/CONVINCE ME. (STUFF MAY CHANGE, AS I GO FURTHER INTO THE STORY.) Ok for the good stuff, to get you back on track. Bambi is having some prob. about his past, he is having some flashbacks, some are good, and some are bad. This takes place on the same night, when Ronno is traveling home with his family. I feel like, I should have started with Bambi for 1st chp. but I couldn't leave Ronno's family hanging around. (people may have been like what about Hali, and Roga :P.). (There's a change in this chp.) On to the story. (UPDATE: I HAVE FIXED THIS STORY FINALLY. :D I AM LEARNING FROM MY MISTAKES I NEED SOME MORE PRACTICE, SO I AM DOING SLOWER UPDATES ON THE STORY.)**

Bambi 3 The way of the deer book 2 (Uncanon)

Chp. 2 Welcome home

The Great Prince (Bambi) lead his family home from the glades. The sun had set, the clouds set in, the rain came down, and started to drop little by little. Bambi's family weren't to far from the glades. Thunder, and lightning banged throughout the night sky. Lato jumps, and runs underneath his mothers legs. Faline stops moving, and lifts her ears in reaction.

She looked down, and saw Lato between her legs, shaking in fear. Faline nuzzles Lato: "Lato are you alright dear?

Lato slowly looks up at his mother, "No, I'm worried, that howler got Roga, and Hali. Will they be alright?

Faline again nuzzles her young son: "They'll be ok Lato. Ronno's with them, everything will be alright". Faline whispers to her child, as she continues nuzzling him.

Bambi, and Lila kept walking, Bambi lifts his ear to make sure everyone was behind him, and he heard Faline whispering. Bambi turned around to see Faline nuzzling their son. (Lila notice her Dad, looking behind her. Lila turns her head around as well.)

Bambi smiled, and the he turned his head back, and looked at the ground. He then remembered how his own Mother, how she use to do that to him, and he also remembered the dream of her, that he had as well. His mother nuzzling, whispering to him, that she will always be there in him, around him, and saying, " I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." The flashback (dream) ends.

Lila notice how scared her brother was, she bent her head down, and looked into her heart. Deep down in her heart, she felt like it was telling her to help him. Faline got Lato moving along, they both caught up with Bambi, and Lila. The rain poured down faster, Lila joined Lato underneath their mother's legs, to stay dry. Lila turned her head at Lato, and saw him walking with his head down, all depressed, and scared.

Lila: "Lato whats wrong?" Lato: "I'm just worried about Roga, and his family."

Lila reply's:"Don't worry Lato. Ronno is very strong he won't let anything happen to them. You saw him take that Howler down. It's very badly beaten up. I'm sure it won't hunt for a while."

Some time went on, as Lato was thinking about what his sister had told him. The family had walked deeper into the forest. The rain calmed down, and the little bits of drops, dropped from leaf to leaf, looking like it was ending.

Lato's thought:" Maybe she's right, Ronno beat the crap out of it. If it was hunting it would have came for us."

Lato starts skipping happily, in front of his mother. Lila sighs in relief, "whew!", since she made him happy.

Bambi stops, Lila see's that her father had stopped, and Lato skip's on further away from his mother, Lila notice Lato's eye's were closed, and that he was skipping towards their father legs. Lila shouts out to Lato, "Lato stop!" It was too late, Lato skipped right into his Dad's leg, head first.

Lato shook his head. Bambi slightly move's his head, and looks at his son sitting on the ground, Lato shakes his head, looks up, and chuckles. Bambi laughs underneath his breath.

Bambi quickly focus back to what he was doing. Faline nervously asked her mate, "Bambi, why did we stop?" Bambi ignored Faline at the moment, and he then took a deep breathe in, and he let it out.

He relaxed, and observed his surroundings, he smelled the air's breeze, he listen through the night hearing the drops of water falling hitting the ground, he felt the earth move. Hs hoove's began to shake, "I sense danger!"

Lato shouts out in excitiment, "How Dad!?"

Lila:"Lato quiet, let Dad focus!" Lila glared at him.

Faline was anxious: "Where is it Bambi?"

Bambi reply's:"I can't tell Faline."

Faline walks up to Bambi: "Bambi this is scaring me."

Then suddenly a Howl is heard nearby, as the moon appeared from behind the clouds. The storm came back, this time the storm hit harder, the lightning, and thunder crashed throughout the forest with the howl echoing as well.

Lato, and Lila both jumped, as the lightning was flashing. They both hid under one another's parent's legs. Lila hid under her Dads, Lato hid under his mothers. They were both shaking in fear, looking at the ground to scared to look up. They both gulped, and cried out to there parnets. "Mommy!", "Daddy!"

Bambi quickly turned to Faline, "Faline we need to move know!"

Faline: "Come on kids let's go." Faline pushed both Lila, and Lato to get them moving. "Hurry its not far." Bambi tosses his head, signaling for them to move a little faster.

The rain poured down harder, the wind seemed like it was trying to push Faline, Lila, Lato, and Bambi back, they had there heads down pushing forward, lightning, and thunder crahsed louder with every strike; as they got closer home.

Bambi see's the den, they had all finally made it home, Bambi stood watching, as Faline, and Lila went inside. Lato rushed in all excitied. Faline, and Lila layed down to dry off, but Lato shook himself like a wet dog to dry off.

Lila: "Lato STOP!" Lila turns her head, while shouting at him.

Bambi walks in, and does the samething. "Daddy!" Lila cries.

Faline:"Really Bambi, really?" Faline stared him downed.

Bambi's eyes open wide, and he smilies "what?"

Faline:"Your going to encourage your son to do that? He's just like you." Faline smilies, and kisses her mate.(Lato laughs.)

Bambi: "Ok everyone needs to get some rest." Bambi commands.

Faline: "Come on children time for bed." Faline kissed both kids on their brown fuzzy heads.

Lato: "I don't want to sleep, we just got home."

Faline: "I don't care Lato, lay down." Lila, and Lato both layed next to their mother. Lato yawned, and went to sleep, he was outcold.

Lila shut her eyes, she tossed, and turned for almost an hour. Lila then hears footsteps, she lifts her ears. She awakes: "huh?" She see's her father walking around through the den, she realized he was thinking to himself.

Lila:"Daddy?" Bambi stops, and looks at the young doe. Bambi smilies, and talks softly to his daughter: "Why are you still up?". "I can't sleep." Lila looked frightened.

Bambi:"Why can't you?" Bambi was concerned.

Lila:"The Howler, after hearing it; I didn't think it was that strong to start hunting again. Lila looked at the ground, and mumbles," I was wrong."

Prince Bambi walked towards his daughter, and nuzzle's her: "Its alright sweaty, and it doesn't mean if the Howler howls, it hunts, or did hunt. Besides, look we all made it home safe, as long as your mother, and me are here, nothing bad wll happen to you, or Lato."

Lila smiled at her father a little, Bambi smiled back at the young doe. Lila asked: "Daddy why are you still up?"

Bambi became speechless, he thought to himslef: "I just told her not to be scared. If I tell her the truth of what I am thinking, about the Howler, she would be scared even more than she is know. She looks up to me as her hero." Bambi took a deep breath, and let it out. He told her standing with pride. "I'm up because, I'm worried for you, your mother, and brother."

Lila:"Your worried?"

"Yes, I am." Bambi sighed, turning his head, looking towards the outside of the den, watching the rain falling rapidly, and hitting the ground.

Lila stared at her father for a moment, then looked at the ground to think; just what to say next. She then had and idea of what to say, she looks back at her Dad, see's him still staring outside.

Lila:"But you're the great prince. Your not afraid of anything." Lila is afraid, but curious to.

"Even a prince is scared, but we must act no matter the cost. That is what makes you brave." Bambi sounding like his own father in the moment. Lila looked at the ground (again), and realized that she still had a lot to learn.

Bambi: "You should get some rest Lila." Bambi walked towards Faline, and layed down beside his mate.

Lila got up, walked around her mother, to her Dad:"I just learned some new things." Bambi smilies in shock:"What is it Lila?"

Lila: "I learned there's still a lot for me to learn in life."

Bambi chuckled:"So do I child, so do I." Lila looks at her father with a surprise look on her face. Bambi noticed the look on her face: "What's with that look?"

Lila: "But you know everything."

Bambi laughed softly: "No not everything, you'll be learning your whole life. I'm still learning myself. It's the experience that make's you brighter, than you are know."

Bambi nuzzles her, while saying her, "You're a bright young girl. One day you may be smarter than me."

Bambi smilied again, and then said: " Know get some rest." Bambi kisses Lila on her head, Lila cuddled into her fathers fur.

She yawns, then whispers, "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." she yawned, and fell asleep. Bambi layed his head down next to her's. Bambi closed his eyes for a moment, then re-opens them, he darted them at Lila, and remembers a, moment just like this one with his own father.

**Author's note: I am happy to finally post it I need to take a break, I'll try to post chp.3 this week. (Or next week.) I know I said in chp.1 I would be talking about Lato, and developing him along, but i just did Lila as I went alon. (That was the twist in the chp.)Chp.3 will be Lato, and his father. I will try to include more than one chp. plot, Ex: as of I'll do Lato, and his father, and have Roga/Ronno, and Rea, and Hali etc. UPDATE:(Ok I can prob. get started on chp.3 let me know if this is better plz I feel like it is.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Ok I am very sorry for anyone that has been reading this, besides the followers I do know. I got to give very big thanks out to**_** Del-Spooner **_

**He has helped me so much with this story, he is the guy who helped really fix my bad mistakes**_**. **_**You must check out his story, it is called Bambi: A life in the **

**forest. He is currently making tons of new chps. to his story, his "sequel" (if thats what you what to call it) will be on October 1st. Give Del-spooner loads **

**of follower's, and thx to him. He is an awesome dude. Ok for my story, I might have to do 3-4 parts, so do check for updates on this CHP., AS IN CHP.3! I have part **

**2 currently written, I just need to write a 2nd or 3rd draft. (BTW IF YOU DON"T WANT TO WASTE A REVIEW, PM ABOUT THIS CHP. CAUSE THERES MORE TO **

**COME ON THS CHP.) Know onto the Main event. (That last sentence Know onto the main event, it is a movie quote tell me which movie its from, and I could **

**give you something in the story development.) Sorry spooner couldn't link you. People here are the steps. **

**1st step: Go to search. 2nd step: Change story to writer. 3rd step: Type Del-Spooner. Then hit his name, and read his story. BTW His story is 1 years old, he **

**just got back, so cut him some slack. **

**UPDATE: Part two is on its way, this update to chp.3 part 1 is complete (maybe) I am going to explain my writing. This is script writing, and when you see this symbol : **

**that means characters are going to talk. Please I separated the characters dialog's on one sentence, most of the time it will have one name on a sentence. You should notice that when you read it.**

Bambi 3 Chp.3

Father and Son part 1

- The night was long, very wet, moist, and humid. The forest was a sound asleep, except for the noise of the crickets, frogs, and other nocturnal animals. Sunrise was upon the forest, the storm had stopped awhile ago, and the dark clouds were fading away.

- Lato wakes up, he got up slightly, stretched his legs, and yawns: "Yawwwhuhuh!"

-Lato notice the foggy night, and see's small lights sparkle inside the fog.

-Lato giggles: "he he"; Lato ran outside the den laughing. He stoped to wacth the lights shimmer through the fog.

-Lato gets into a jumping position, he jumps trying to catch one of the lights. He tries again, he spots another, again, and again. Lato was having fun; as time went on the sun started risisng.

- Lato kept jumping at the lights, he notice the sun, and saw the lights were disappearing:" Oh no, plus this is getting boring. Oh yea! Lila loves games, maybe she will play with me!"

- Lato dashed to the den, he stopped. (Thought): "Better not wake up Mom or Dad." Lato crept quietly to Lila.

- Lato whispers into Lila ear: "Hey Lila, get up... get up sis."

- Lila whines: "No Lato! Go away!" She turns over, (face first) snuggling into her Dad's pelt.

- Lato bites her ear, pulling on it: "Get up Lila! Commmee.. onnn!"

- Lila whines (again): "Nooo! Lato..."

- Lato gives up: tosses his head, squinting back at her. He walks to the exit of the den mumbling: She's no fun! No fun at all!"

- As he was walking towards outside, his stomach growled. Lato felt his stomach, he wonder, "I'm hungry, what time is it?" He looks at the sun, and see's the sun just half way from its complete rise. He looked back at the fog, and see's it fading away, and lights disappearing within it.

- Lato turns around, snd shouts: "Mommy! Get up! Mommy get up!"

- Faline slowly opens her eyes, and replys tiredly: "What is it Lato?"

- Lato whines: "I'm hungry mom."

- Faline turns to the right, and looks at Bambi: "Bambi please feed your son."

- Bambi's ears lift's, but he does not move; Bambi says: "He's your son, before sun rise."

- Faline gazed at her mate, she looked outside, and see's that it is sunrise.

- Faline smirks: "Hey Bambi."

- Bambi lifts his ears, and reply's tiredly: "huh?"

- Faline starts flirting with her mate: "Guess what honey." She grins.

- Bambi: "What honey?"

- Faline: "It is sunrise."

- Bamb admittedly lifts his head. Faline sees Bambi blushing at her. She smiled, and giggles back at him.

- Faline moves her head over to Bambi, and licks (kiss) him on his snout.

-Bambi gets up:" Alright my angel I got him."

- Bambi nudge's Lila: "Lila... get up."

- Lila raises her head: "huh!? What.. Dad?"

- Bambi smiled, looked at his daughter; his thought: "That reminds me of when she was just a newborn."

* * *

><p>(Flashback: This is when Bambi 1st met his children, face to face.)<p>

- It was a bright morning, sunrise had just happened, the color of the sky was bright yellow, and orange.

- Bambi was walking into he den, he sees Faline smiling at him, and two little fawns sleeping.

- Bambi stands with pride, smiling back at Faline. He took a deep breath, and let it out.

- He walks over to Faline, and notice one of the fawns awaking, It was a light brown female fawn, laying in front of the other yawning, with her head in the air, her eye's shut, ears down, and mouth wide open in the yawn.

- The small little fawn opened her eyes and noticed her father. She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>(Flashback ends)<p>

- Faline was very concerned for Bambi: "Bambi?... Are you.. ok?"

- Bambi twitch' coming out of his daydream.

- Bambi: "huuuuhh?... Hgh Hmph! Lila time to eat."

-Lila tiredly reply's to her father: "Oh... alright" Lila slowly gets up.

- Faline quicky thinks: "I'm very concerned for him, that was weird. He was just standing there, for a while, and last night... I notice he looked depressed."

- Faline sighs: "hahuuuh."

- Faline: "We are having a tough time right know."

- Lato stood at the exit waiting for his father. Bambi was strecthing his legs with Lila.

- Bambi finished and happily said: "Ok kids! Time to eat!"

- Lato jumps into the air, runs out of the den screaming, "Wahoa!"

- Lila starts walking slowly out of the den, and yawns.

- Bambi: " I better go get him. You get some sleep my love." Bambi nuzzles Faline, and runs outside.

* * *

><p>- Faline watches Bambi running out of the den shouting: "Lato don't eat that!"<p>

- Faline thinks: "I picked the noblest mate, that I could ever want."

- Bambi shows up in front of he Lila, and Lato, who were both just outside he den. The two were talking about last night.

- Lato speaks quickly: "Do you think there's more than ..."

- Lila: "Lato Sh!... SH!.. shush, Here comes Dad. Well talk later."

- Bambi: "Ok... Let me see.. AH!"

- Bambi spotted a nice patch of long grass.

- He ran slowly going by a few pine trees: Over here kids! Some fresh grass!"

- Lato turned to Lila: "Race ya sis!"

- Lila: "Ok."

- Lato ran off, Lila was to tired. It was a very long night for her, so she didn't feel like racing.

- Lato got there first, Lila comes walking around the pine tree.

- Lato was smiling, and jumping from side to side: "I'd beat you Lila!"

- Lila didn't care much: "Ok."

- Lila, Lato, and Bambi started to eat. Lila remembers when her, and Lato were eating awhile back. She remembered Lato chewing, like he has never seen food before. She noticed her father ate fast, but civiled. Lila thinks: "Dad eats fast but neater. Lato eats without any kind of manner. Is this a buck thing? Do they grow out of it?"

- Lila decided to study this further on.

**Author's Note: Ok theres part 1. Part 1 is more of an experiment chp. I have to say, I am impressed how I did this. So I think I should explain somethings here. As in Lila, wanting to study bucks behavior. I'm using this as a test to adapt to Lila smart personality, and ** **her playful behavior. As in Bambi's flashback, this one isn't bad. I stated in chp.2 not all flashbacks will be bad. Bambi is having these flashbacks thx to some tragical events. Stay tuned part 2 will be released very soon. I will update this Author's note to. AGAIN NOT MY **characters**! They go to Greatmarta. THIS IS A UNCANON STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: OMG Part2 is here, this chp. has to be the longest chp. I ever made, it feels good, but a pain in the butt. :) Ok, I need to announce, in a chp.3 summary, I had plan things, it changed. I had some returning characters, it was Thumper's kids. Suddenly, they just couldn't fit into this, and this would be to similar to Bambi 2 moment with Bambi and his own father.<strong>

**Good news: They will return; maybe for a breif moment in chp.4, I'm very sorry, but when Greatmarta said she had trouble fitting them in the story, I see what she meant. But I will find a way around, and promise to add them a lot more, not a lot, but more than 1 appearance every 10 chps. (I'm not being serious, cause there wasn't even 10 chps. on the official story.) You get my point.**

**Extra Good news: A secret returning character from Felix Salten is returning from the story. According to the wiki of Bambi, it sounds like he was supposed to be in the movie, but was cut. :(  
><strong>

**More news: Chp.4 will have loads more characters returning from the story, and movies. Chp.4 will have a character I will be adding as well. btw This character is my own. (I claim it.)  
><strong>

**Again with claimers: I will own any future new character adding.**

**Disclaimers: Any current characters in the story I DO NOT OWN, PURPOSE IS FOR A SATISFYING ENDING! ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY. THIS IS UNCANON. Thank you on to the show. (Story -_-) **

**Thumper: Hey my kids better be in the next show (chp.), and as well as me!**

**Finsher: Yea, yea. I promise.**

**Secert character: Me as well.  
><strong>

**Finsher: O_O Get out of here!**

* * *

><p>Bambi 3 book 2<p>

Father and Son part 2

Ronno's Den

-Sunrise had just happened, Ronno came back as Rea, Roga, and Hali were still sleeping.

-Ronno walked towards to Roga, and Hali.

-Ronno: "Roga! Hali! Awake!"

-Roga jumps to his feet; He whimper's: "Yes Dad..."

-Ronno: "Outside."

-Roga immediately ran outside, knowing not to mess with his Dad.

-Hali got up, walks a little over to Ronno. Hali started nuzzling Ronno's leg.

-Ronno looked at Hali, he quickly thinks: "I can't yell at her... She's just... No! Stand with pride Ronno."

-Ronno shook his head: "Ok. Hali go play with your brother." Ronno gently started pushing Hali out of the den.

-Hali scrambled forward, and turns around; she looked at him , and frowned; and whimper's: "Daddy..."

-Ronno calmly shouts: No Hali. Not until I say come in. Just... stay near the den, and know go play with your brother."

-Hali was walking out of the den, while looking at the ground.

-Ronno walked over to Rea, and yelled:"Rea get up."

-Rea woke up, she got up, stretching her good legs. She realizes Ronno in front of her. Rea looks at him, still in a stretching pose, and awkwardly smiles.

-Rea:"Good morning... he ha honey."

-Ronno stood there,not amused:"Rea please show some dignity."

-Ronno took a deep breath in, and let it out:"huh... Rea what you did last night was... unacceptable; you could have been killed. You put Roga at stake, and his future."

-Rea looked at the ground:"I'm sorry Ronno... I just couldn't... I just couldn't let her die!"

-Ronno:"Quiet, you will be responsible for her, you will protect her, feed her, and care for her."

-Rea continued to look at the ground, she mumbled:"Yes honey."

-Ronno glared at her:"Furthermore, I will have nothing to do with her. Not even to save her life!"

-Rea quickly looked up:"Ronno! You can't..."

-Ronno interrupts: "Silence, do not talk to me like that."

-Ronno looked at Rea, she looked back towards the ground, and he thought:"What have I done! She is still hurt, and look at what I.I did. I made her feel like her thought was nothing important, and telling her that her actions where terrible."

-Ronno calmed himself, and spoke: I'... I'm sorry Rea." He took a step forward:" I am very ashamed of myself, a.r..r.r. Are you ok?"

-Rea slightly looks up; she see's Ronno standing, just staring back at her. She saw his guilt, and thought:" I can't just leave him like this. I can't let his guilt consume him, I must forgive him, he is my mate, and I love him. I know who he is, he is a very considering buck, he just lose's his temper so fast. I will."

-Rea got up off the ground, and tried to walk. She wobbled as she got closer to him.

-Ronno's thinks: "She shouldn't move! She is very injured!"

-Rea got to Ronno, and she started to nuzzle him.

-Ronno: "Rea, you shoul..."

-Rea whispered:"Its alright Ronno, I love you. I always will."

-Ronno just stood there, watching his defenseless mate nuzzling him.

-Ronno thinks:"I just yelled at her and put her down, but yet she still loves me."

-Ronno took a few steps back, and shook his head.

-Rea tumbled a bit, but she re-claimed her balance.

-He stopped and looked at Rea:"Rea... I will only be concerned about Hali... if it has anything to do with Roga."

-Ronno turned to the exit of the den, and starts to walkout:"Remember if you try to save Hali again, Roga may not have a mother."

-Ronno walked out of the den, and mumbled:"Just like Bambi."

-Rea heared what he mumbled. Rea thinks:"Just like Bambi? What does he mean?."

* * *

><p>-Ronno walked out of the den , and to his right; he see's Hali. Hali was standing, looking up at him, crying. Tears filled her eyes, and running down her face, like a stream.<p>

-Ronno's thought:"Ugh... She must have heard me..."

-Ronno looked at the ground, and sighed:"huuh."

-Ronno looked back at Hali:"Hali, go.. on inside."

-Ronno just doesn't want to show his emotions, he wants to do what is right, but she's just not his child. Hali ran inside crying to her foster-mother.

* * *

><p>-Ronno walked over to Roga, who was sitting near a small pond.<p>

-Ronno:"Roga!"

-Roga looked at his father, and then squints at Ronno. Roga looked back at the pond:"Hmph!"

-Ronno shook his head from side to side:"huuhh..."

-Ronno sat down next to Roga, and spoke: "Listen, Hali is know living here. You can get a long with her, or tolerate her. Understand...?

-Roga sat at the edge of the pond, looking into his reflection. Ronno staring into the pond with Roga, waited for a short moment for Roga to Respond before losing his temper; Ronno shouts:" Do you understand?"

-Roga turned to his father: "Yes Dad!"

-Ronno got up:"You better not give your mother that attitude either!"

-Roga got up (as well): "I don't care!"

-Roga runs through some bushes. Ronno watched; Ronno's thought: "I know where he's going.. he just needs time to himself."

-Ronno walked to the den, he came inside and saw Hali in Rea's gray fur. He stopped, and watched Hali crying, pouring tears from her eyes. Ronno felt guilty deep inside him; Ronno's thought:"hhuuhh... I spoke my truth."

-Rea lifted her ears soon as Ronno walked in. She was desperate to talk to him, but she knew Ronno needed time to himself. Ronno walked over to a dark corner of the den, he laid himself down, and stared at Hali for a moment; He later fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> **Ok finally I tried to have it posted Sunday (U.S.A time.) Part 3 is under way, it should be posted in a few days, this part will be small, and starting back at Bambi's breakfast. I'll tell you the new character's species, it's another deer. Again and a reminder go, and support Del-spooner, helped me out a lot. Thank you again Spooner. I'll see you guys soon. WAIT! Need to mention something I know, Ronno's family is having some prob. Ronno is going through a ton of stress, and Hali is very upset, I feel guilty for doing this to her. I promise things will be better for Hali. Plus I think I found out the characters age's, I'll spill it later. Good day/night guys; see you later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ok Part 3 is finally here, First things are 1st, I FEEL like this part is somewhat unique, and almost has the feeling to part 1. <strong>

**BTW I just found out that this chp. is very similar to the official chp. 3 or 4 when Lato was supposed to go with his Dad, I'm very sorry, there are some differences between the two, but I don't think its enough. Part 2 prob. is the main source of separating the two similar chps.**

**Furthermore here are the ages of Lato, Lila, Roga, Hali, where Bambi is know, Faline, Ronno, and Rea. (More characters are being added, and I will give there age as well. THESE ages are estimated, not exact. One more thing, I'm not sure if I will give them exact ages.)**

**Lila, and Lato's age: about or little over two months**

**Roga: about of little older than 3 months, Greatmarta said he was a little older than the two, and I'm saying this that he hit puberty early, but I will stall it, he will continue to have small antlers like bumps**

**Hali: about or is a little over 1 month old, she is sort of a new born.**

**Spoiler: The new character is about 4 months, it is a male, species deer. (BTW the new character is not the returning character, there separate, but may be related I haven't decided.)**

**I will explain the age's and timeline more fully detailed later, for a brief description I am trying to fit this story's timeline in real life, and mixed in Disney's way. Disney messed up, and screwed up the irl deer's life cycle, and Greatmarta gave Roga antlers to early. So since Disney screwed up 1st it gives anyone the excuse to modify the timeline, and a deer's life cycle/puberty.**

**Bambi: Is a little over 2 years old same as Faline, Rea, and Ronno. **

**We are with Bambi and his family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bambi 3 Chp.3 Part 3<strong>

**Bambi**

**-**Bambi, and his children were still eating, Bambi knew he must go real soon: "I need to hurry their meal up, and get them to the lake. Faline would expect me to, before I left."

-Lato was eating, and as he ate he came up with an idea; He smirks. Lato grabbed a nice bunch of grass into his mouth, he chewed his food up fast, and swallowed. He walked towards Lila (Lato): "Burp! He HA!"

-Lila winced: "Eww Lato! That's gross."

-Lato laughs more: "ha ha!"

-Lila glared at him, she couldn't let him win. Lila looked at her Dad:" Daddy, tell Lato about manners again."

-Bambi saw what happened, so he walked over to Lila; he whispered into her ear:" I have an idea, why don't you do the same? And when your ready, let it out into his face!"

-Lila (showed) was disgusted:" No, Mommy said we use our manners."

-Bambi stood up staring at Lila, and thought: "She's right, what kind of Father or prince am I, if I don't show him how to act like a prince."

-Bambi turned his head to the right, and stared at his son; Lato was eating, but Lato caught a glimpse of his Father staring at him. Lato looked up, looking back at his Dad, wondering what his father wanted.

-Lato started talking with food in his mouth: "What?"

-Bambi was disgusted by what he saw. Bambi takes a step back; thinks: "Yuck!"

-Bambi talks in a firm voice: "Lato we don't talk with our moth full, and we don't burp in anyone's face, we also say excuse me"

-Lato just stared at his Father; thinking: "Huuuhh. Blah blah blah. Dad needs to loosen up, its prince this, manners that. He just doesn't know how to have fun, anymore."

-Bambi saw Lato ignoring him, just eating the grass again.; Bambi thinks: "Huh. He just doesn't seem to care what anyone tells him. I'm worried if he doesn't try to learn a things he won't be able to fend for himself. Alright I need to get them some water."

-Bambi: "Ok kids time to go to the lake."

-Lila bit off one last patch of grass, and her followed her father. "Finally, I'm parched." Lila spoke. The 3 deer walk on a deer path, a down a hill while the trees surround them, sunlight flashing through the leaves, and the wind blowing through there fur. As they went further down Lato is wondering what "parch" means.

-Lato speaks to Lila: "Lila what does parch mean?"

-Lila was thrilled to hear Lato ask her a question; thinks: "Knows my chance to teach him something!"

-Lila reply's: "Parch means, I'm thirsty, or I thirst."

-Lato thinks: "She really knows a lot of big words."

-Lato looked at Lila who was still going on about explaining the word: "Know for a sentence..."

-Lato:"Ok! Enough! I get it... Forget I asked."

-Lila looked at the ground: "Oh!... Ok.."

-Bambi: "Alright kids were here. Go on, go get drink, and have fun."

-Lato ran towards the creek he jumped in, and started splashing around in the water. Bambi smiled as he watched his son play. Bambi notice Lila who was looking down at the ground, with her ears low.

-Bambi shouted: "Lila!"

-Llila perked her ears, and turned around: "Yes Dad?"

-Bambi tilted his head: "What's wrong sweetie."

-Lila sighed: "huh.."

-Lila: "Its Lato, I was defining a word to him, he just told me to shut it in a very mean way, he just has an attitude. I guess he's upset."

-Bambi looked over at Lato, who started to drink up almost a whole cup of water within secs.: "Alright I'll handle him. Know go on, go drink, and have a little fun."

-Lila: "Ok Daddy."

-Bambi thinks: "Ok, Lato what am I going to with you. Huuh... Crap what time is it.!" Bambi look into the sky, and saw the sun was only a couple on mins. before he had to go.

-Bambi continues thinking: "Uggh. Like my Father said its better not to be dehydrated. I hope Faline gets here soon."

-Bambi ran down the hill, he quickly (but neatly) drank some water. Faline ran out of some bushes, she was looking around for Bambi, and the kids. She Bambi was by the huge lake with the waterfall.

-Faline walked down the hill shouting: "Bambi! I got the kids, go!"

-Bambi perked his ears up, he looked at Faline, and ran over to his mate. Bambi nuzzled Faline around her neck: Thanks darling. I'd better be off!."

-Faline thinks as she looks at Lato, who stopped drinking the water and see's a butterfly. Lato jumped through the water splashing through it after the butterfly.: "This could be when Lato will make up his promise."

-Bambi was running up the hill. Faline turned around as soon as he made it to the top; shouting: "Bambi!"

-Bambi stopped, turned around: "What is it Faline?"

-Faline: "Take Lato with you!"

-Bambi thinks: "It will be one less child for her to handle."

-Bambi looks at Lato playing near the lake in a patch of flowers chasing the butterfly.

-Bambi shouts: "Lato!"

-Lato jumps, trying to pounce on the butterfly. He fails, and lands deep in the flower patch. Lato sticks head out of the patch. Lato perks his ears; hearing his name.

-Lato screams: "Yes Dad?"

-Bambi: "Your coming with me on patrol!"

-When Lato heard this he became weary, he slowly walked up the hill with his ears tucked down. He pleads to his mother: "Mom please don't make me go. I don't want to go!" Lato smiled.

-Faline was not appealed: "No Lato! This will not on me again. You will go today! That is final."

-Lato whines: "But Mommy!"

-Faline: "no but's Lato. Your father was agonized that day, you promise him that you will make it up. And knows the day.

-Bambi chimed in: "Lato I was very sad when you lied to me, broke your promise to me. It hurt very bad son. I hope you can look into your heart, and do what's right, that's all I ask of you. Bambi was hoping for a sign of some maturity.

-Lato thinks: "I don't want to go with him. I want to stay here, and have fun. What should I do?... I got it!

-Lato stomped his feet and stood hs ground, he shouted: "No! I won't go, and you can't make me! your not my boss!

-Faline eyes widened, and her ears were forward: "Lato" I am your Mother, I'm raising you, and your Father is to. We are your boss."

-Lato: " I don't care who you are! I wish you two weren't my parents!"

-Bambi thinks: "This is going to far, this.. "attitude" is enough!"

Bambi yells: "Lato! Don't you talk to your mother or me like that. Lets go! Know!

-Lato: "No!"

-Bambi: "Lato!"

-Lato acknowledge his Dad, Lato walked up the hill. As he got closer to his Dad who was at the top, Lato walked slower. He stopped, and saw his Dad very upset, frowning, and squinting at him at the same time. Lato looked right into his Dads eyes, and his Father was angrily staring back at him.

-Bambi: "I'll see if I can straighten you out." Lato gulped.

-Both deer walked into a thicker, out of Faline's sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Ok Lato is in a lot of trouble, and I'm very impressed with this part. I hope I came up with a new writing style lol. If I did, and it becomes famous I'm naming it. <strong>

**AGAIN THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MY'N THEY ARE DISNEY'S OR GREATMARTA'S! GO CHECK OUT HER STORY IF YOU STUMBLE UPON THIS CHP. GO TYPE IN BAMBI 3 THE WAY OF THE DEER. THIS IS A UNCANON STORY. **

**Alright there will be a part 4, I don't know when but soon. There maybe a part 5 having to do with Ronno, and his son, or Roga will be in part 4, and Ronno maybe briefly. I haven't wrote 4 yet so it will be awhile. If you had already reviewed PM me to.**

**I will explain the birthday's and ages later, as in more detail. Prob. in part 4. **

**I can't wait for 4! So exciting. **


End file.
